Degrassi :: Season 12 ::
by JohnnyBardell32
Summary: I was on a short hiatus, due to my computer crashing. But, I'm back and the latest episode is up let me know what you think! Also, I'm still accepting ideas about what you guys what to see happen.
1. Come As You Are 1

**:: DEGRASSI ::**

**CHAPTER 001**: "Come As You Are (1)"

**PLOT A: Marisol Lewis**

"Ugh.", Marisol let out as she and Katiewere walking down the sidewalk. "What?", Katie asked as she turned around and noticed that Marisol had stopped in her tracks. "Oh, nothing, I just realized that our break is almost over." Marisol stated. "Degrassi's not that bad, Mare" Katie whispered as Marisol looked at the girl as if she was crazy. "Are you serious, Katie?" Marisol asked as Katie continued to walk, "The only thing I look forward to when we go back is picking up where we left off", Marisol said, referring to the two running the school as president and vice president.

"Oh, that reminds me." Katie began as she continued to walk, but Marisol was too busy looking at an ad of some sort and had stopped walking. "We have to meet Simpson at Degrassi tomorrow, especially if we want to convince him that we need a prom" Katie stated as she realized Marisol wasn't walking behind her, "Mare?" Katie asked as she realized her friend was staring at something; she decided to make her way over to her. Marisol then realized Katie had came over to her, "See this is what I want!" Marisol shouted as she looked at Katie and pointed to the ad, not realizing that she had just pointed to the wrong one.

Katie looked it over, she became a little confused when Marisol had pointed to an ad for shoes, "Um. Mare. Don't get me wrong, but don't you think it's a little too late for Christmas shopping?" Katie said, smiling a little. Marisol shared a confused look with the girl and then realized she touched the wrong ad, "What? Katie, this!" Marisol said as she rip the ad off of the board and held it with a smile, "I want this." Marisol repeated. "What? to be on some dance crew?" Katie asked as she started to walk away."Katie, not just any dance crew, these are the Dolls." Marisol stated as she got in front of Katie.

"Your point?" Katie asked, with a small smile. "My point? My point is that they're an elite crew Katie and it would mean the world to me if I got in!" Marisol said, with a smile as she started to read over the paper. Katie looked at her friend, she knew how it was to want something, look at her and soccer. "Fine. But you better sign up, because it looks like every other girl wants to be a Doll" Katie said as she turned Marisol around. Marisol hadn't realized what Katie meant until she saw over twenty girls signing up at a table. Marisol gave a weak smile and a look of determination as she made her way in the line.

**PLOT B: Clare Edwards**

"Well, I just can't wait to come home tomorrow" Clare whispered over the phone. "Oh come on, I'm sure the vacation with your dad wasn't that bad" Jake commented over the phone. "Ugh, try horrible, you know, he hasn't even told his side of the family about the divorce" Clare added. "Wait, what?" Jake asked, wondering if they should've figured it out by now. "I know, you would think that they would say something, especially since my mom isn't here." Clare added to Jake's confusion even more. "Well I should probably go, you know who wants to spend the day together" Jake states, trying to respect Clare's wishes to not mention Jenna's name.

Clare sighed a little, "Jake look, it took an emotional breakdown for me to realize how childish I was, it's okay to mention Jenna's name." Clare said, making a face of regret, but she went through with it. Jake smiled a little, "Well someone's matured over what...three weeks?" Jake asked, being funny. "Ha ha, very funny, but yeah I'm definitely more mature now" Clare added. "Bye Jake." Clare whispered as Jake smiled on the other end of the phone and hung up. Clare hung up the phone as well and put on a fake smile as she made her way out of the room.

**PLOT C: Tristan Milligan**

"Tori. He's got a buzz cut." Tristan stated as Tori started to look over the boy they were rating, "Oh, you're right, he's kind of cute." Tori stated, agreeing with Tristan as they both began to sip their coffee. "So." Tristan stated, putting his coffee down, "School's this week, any plans for the Santamaria-Milligan takeover?" Tristan asked. At that exact moment Zig had just walked into the dot, "Yeah, anything that doesn't involve Zig Novak" Tori stated as she continued to sip. Tristan looked at her, "Hon. He dumped you, that was his loss" Tristan stated as he realized that a guy was looking him over. Tristan couldn't help but look back for a quick second and then turn his attention back to Tori.

"What was that?" Tori asked. "What?" Tristan asked, ignoring her question. "I could've sworn you and that guy just kissed with your eyes" Tori stated as she started to snicker a little. Tristan looked back and the guy was still staring, "Well, it looks like he's interested." Tristan whispered, Tori looked at him. Tristan then looked back and the guy motioned for him to come over, Tristan smiled, "He's definitely interested." he whispered. Tori smiled as her friend started to walk over to the boy.

She then watched as Tristan was handed a piece of paper, she smiled and Tristan came back over. "What's that?" Tori asked. "His number" Tristan said, with a fake smile. "See there you said he was interested." Tori stated, but Tristan looked at her, "Yeah he's interested. In you." Tristan said, handing Tori the slip of paper. "Oh," Tori whispered as she looked at Tristan's face, which was full of failure, like he had been stabbed in the back.

**PLOT A: Marisol Lewis**

Marisol and Katie are standing outside of Degrassi as Katie is changing the marquee to read 'Welcome back Degrassi'. "Ring you stupid phone." Marisol whispered as she started to pace back and forth. Katie looked up for a second and snickered a little, Marisol glared at the girl, "I'm glad you find this amusing" Marisol stated. "Mare, come on I'm sorry." Katie said, "It's just you reminded me of how desperate I was to make that soccer team" Katie stated as she realized that desperate wasn't the best word to use. Marisol was about to say something until her phone rang, "Hello?" Marisol said as she answered the phone. Katie stopped what she was doing to notice that Marisol's facial expression had started to become full of excitement.

"Okay, thanks" Marisol stated as she hung up the phone and looked at Katie, whom was standing now. "They said that I can come audition!" Marisol shouted as she was pulled into a hug by Katie, "Mare that's great. When?" Katie said all in one breath. "Now." Marisol said as she realized that she would have to bail on Katie. "Hey, that's okay, I'll take care of Simpson myself." Katie stated. "You sure?" Marisol asked as she started to grab her purse. "Positive, now go, show them your moves" Katie stated as she watched Marisol make her way into her car and drive off.

**PLOT B: Clare Edwards**

Clare made her way downstairs and saw her father talking to a woman with blonde curly hair, she looked at her aunt, "Who's that?" Clare asked. "Aw. That's Trisha Davenport, she's your father's old flame" her aunt replied. Randall and Trisha started to laugh in unison. "Well what's she doing here?" Clare asked. "She heard that your father was coming here for a family gathering and she figured that she'd stop by, thank god your mom's not here, right?" her aunt said. "Yeah...thank God." Clare whispered as she stared at her father in disgust.

She swore to herself that she was more mature now, so she wasn't going to handle the situation by having another emotional break down. But, how could her father just sit there and put on a facade like he's still dating her mother. Plus, he's flirting with another woman, Clare knew that the truth had to come out, one way or another. Basically, if he wasn't going to say anything, she was.

**PLOT C: Tristan Milligan**

Tristan was watching as Tori and the boy continued to talk, Tori then headed back over to Tristan, "Ugh, you ready to go." Tori asked. "Yep," Tristan said, with a fake smile. "Sorry, it's just Jackson's great, he wants to know everything about me" Tori said as she stood up, "I'm going to the ladies' room, brb!" she shouted with extra pep in her step. Tristan couldn't help but feel as if Tori was going to abandon him for yet another guy. Tristan's thoughts had been interrupted when Jackson had made his way over.

"Sorry, Tori's in the bathroom." Tristan whispered. "I know, I saw her leave, I wanted to talk to you." Jackson stated as Tristan became confused. "I couldn't help but notice that you felt a little down about me asking your friend out" Jackson stated. Tristan looked at him and gave his famous 'oh really' smile, "What gave it away" he whispered. Jackson placed his hand over Tristan's, "I just want you to know that I'm willing to be shared, call me." Jackson whispered in Tristan's ear as he left the dot. Tristan couldn't help but smile a little, but he also couldn't believe that he had to keep this away from Tori.

But, he also didn't realize that Zig was watching the whole thing from his table in the far corner.

**PLOT A: Marisol Lewis**

"Music!" a woman stated, which meant it was time for Marisol to stop dancing. Marisol finished her routine and looked back up at the woman, "Yes, um, we've reached the decision" the woman whispered. Marisol looked at her, "Well, you see you've got talent it's just, you're not what we're looking for, sorry" the woman stated as Marisol looked at the woman and the guys, "Oh sorry." Marisol stated as she left. She couldn't believe that her routine wasn't good enough for them. She had worked hard on that routine and for them to say that it wasn't what they were looking for was like a punch in the face.

Marisol realized that she had left her cd in the radio, so she had to go back in and get it. Marisol continued to walk as she reached the door, she then heard snickers and couldn't make out what was going on, but she could hear pieces of the conversation between the so called judges. "Can you believe her, I mean she's got the talent, but she's just not the right person" the woman repeated. "Carol, you should've told her that if she was lighter than she would've made it in" the man added as all three started to laugh again. Marisol couldn't believe what she was hearing. She hadn't got the part because of her skin color, because they're racist.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. AN

**DEGRASSI :: SEASON 12 ::**

Hi, this is an update to my story, well not really an update, but here's what's going to happen. I'm going to finish this story and I already kind of have an idea of where I want it to go, but it's all about the readers of the story. Please tell me what you guys would like to see, basically storylines, I've already recevied reviews about the couples that everyone wants. So, I need story lines.

I've already got an idea where Marisol is going this season, I've gotten something about Katie relapsing, I'll definitely use that, anything else?

Also please don't hate me if I get something wrong in the story, I'm trying to use my imagination here and I really don't want to steal anything the writers have planned for Season 12, so I'm at least trying to get everything put together and finished. So any ideas?


	3. Come As You Are 2

**DEGRASSI**

**CHAPTER 001: **"Come As You Are (2)"

**PLOT A: **Marisol Lewis

Marisol is pacing around back and forth outside of Degrassi, she's pacing so much that she forgot to go back into the studio and get her cd. Marisol then hears the "judges" words play over and over again in her head like a broken record, causing her to become angry. She didn't even realize that Katie had just made her way out of Degrassi, "I've got some great news." Katie started as she made her way down the steps, "Simpson said that as long as we report any signs of violence and make sure that security is present around the perimeter, we've got ourselves a prom." Katie said in one breath as she ended it with a smile.

"So I'll deal with the security, can you handle the reports?" Katie asked as she looked at Marisol, whose facial expression had turned into one of anger, "What are you saying Katie, because I'm black I handle violence well?" Marisol asked as Katie looked her up and down, "Mare. Where is this coming from?" Katie asked. "You tell me, you're the one that assigned me with the violence reports" Marisol said as she folded her arms. "Well if you ask me, it sounds like you're trying to call me racist." Katie stated as she folded her arms as well. Marisol got in Katie's face, "Well if the shoe fits." Marisol whispered and Katie was shocked as Marisol made her way down the sidewalk.

**PLOT B: **Clare Edwards

Clare stared up at the ceiling, she couldn't sleep, she just kept thinking about what her aunt had said. She then heard her father's voice and giggling, a woman's giggle. Clare quickly shot up and got up to her feet as she eased her way over to her door. She then looked outside of her room door and saw Trisha tiptoeing down the hall, "What's going on?" Clare asked as she startled Trisha. Trisha slowly turned around, but realized it was Clare, "Oh it's just you" Trisha said as she started to walk again. Clare looked at her confusingly and went over to her father's door and knocked on it. Randall opened it, "Clare?", he began, "What are you doing up at this time of the night?" he asked as Clare looked at him. "I could say the same for you", she whispered. Randall decided to ignore her comment.

"Why was she coming out of your room?" Clare asked. "Oh come on Clare, she's just a friend." Randall stated. Clare looked at him, "I'm ready to go home.", she simply stated. "And we will as soon as the road's clear up" Randall whisperes as he closes the door in Clare's face, who looks at the door, angrily.

**PLOT C: **Tristan Milligan

Tori and Tristan were walking to Tristan's house, "Jackson is amazing, Tris." Tori stated as Tristan couldn't do anything but feel guilty for talking to him yesterday, Tori realized that he was a little off. "I'm sorry, how about you come with us to...Little Miss Steaks this weekend" Tori said, making it a statement instead of a question. Tristan looked at her, "Tore, thanks for trying to include me this time, but really I'm okay." Tristan assured her as he walked inside of his house. Tori looked at him confusingly, just last semester he wanted to be involved in Tori's relationships, now he didn't.

Tori started to walk away until Zig was standing in front of her, "Oh god." Tori whispered trying to leave, but Zig got in front of her, "Don't you want to know why Tristan isn't so involved this time?" Zig asked as he looked at her.

**PLOT A: **Marisol Lewis

Marisol couldn't believe what she had done, she had just basically called Katie racist. She didn't even realize that she had went that far, she had took all of her anger from what the judges said and lashed out at Katie with it. She couldnt' believe this. Marisol continued to walk and realized that she had just passed the studio. She couldn't help but want to slap the judges as she saw them eating lunch. She decides it would be best to just leave, so she did just that.

**PLOT B: **Clare Edwards

Randall was sitting down with his sister and mother; then there was a knock at the door. As soon as the knock was heard Clare started to make her way downstairs with some bags. Randall looked at her funny, but decided to answer the door anyway, "Jake?" Randall asked. "Hi, Mr. Edwards." Jake whispered as he noticed Clare coming in between him and her father, she handed him some bags, "Here I'll take the rest." Clare stated as Jake gave her a smile and headed out.

"What are you doing Clare?" Randall asked. Clare looked at him, "I'm leaving.", she simply said. "I told you that the roads aren't clear. "Yeah dad and you I both know how much you lie!" Clare shouted as her aunt and grandmother looked at her. "Clare can we talk about this somewhere else?" Randall asked calmly and quietly. "Why?" Clare began, "So they don't have to hear how you and mom got a divorce, how mom got remarried, how I started dating my stepbrother, what do you want me to keep a secret?" Clare asked as everyone in the house heard her. Jake immediately returned and Clare smiled, "Let's go.", she whispered as Jake led her out to his truck.

**PLOT C: **Tristan Milligan

Tristan is walking down the sidewalk; he is thinking about his relationship with Jackson and how much it will hurt Tori if she ever found out about it. "Tristan!" Tori called out as she started to cross the street over to him, "Tori, what's up?" Tristan asked as Tori caught her breath. "Well I need to ask you something" Tori whispered, still breathing heavily. "Okay." Tristan stated as he began to worry about what it was she wanted to know. "Well you see, Zig, said that he saw you talking to Jackson." Tori said as Tristan interrupted her, "Okay, first of all why would you listen to a word Zig Novak has to say?" Tristan asked, but Tori became confused, "Wait so you didn't flirt with him?" Tori asked as she looked at him and Tristan gave a convincing look, one that assured Tori he wouldn't do anything like that.

"I knew it, Zig Novak is and forever will be a two-faced, backstabbing, liar." Tori stated as she continued to walk, but Tristan stopped dead in his tracks. "Tris?" Tori asked; when she realized that Tristan was standing there, she turned around and looked at him, "You okay?", Tori asked. Tristan couldn't do this to her, "Tori I wasn't completely honest with you." Tristan said as Tori looked at him confused. "Yesterday at the dot, when you went to the bathroom, Jackson came over and started flirting with me, I flirted back" Tristan stated as Tori looked at him on the verge of tears. Tristan looked up and realized that her eyes were glistening, "Tore." Tristan started, but before he could speak again, Tori's hand immediately came across his face. She then turned around and left.

**PLOT A: **Marisol Lewis

Marisol was sitting down on a bench she couldn't believe that she had just lashed out at Katie; especially with all Katie has been through. Marisol felt bad, Katie was her only real friend at Degrassi and now she had ruined everything. This day had been completely ruined. Just as Marisol was about to get up, a man had just walked over to her, "Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice that you looked too pretty to be sad" the man said, smiling, Marisol could see his grill now. "Your point?" Marisol asked as she shot the man a spoiled princess smile, "Well I was wondering if you'd be interested in joing my crew" the man said and Marisol looked up. "Like a dance crew?", she asked and the man nodded, "It's smiliar to a dance crew, so what do you say you'll stop by?" the man asked. Marisol didn't care how crooked the man looked she was going to be in some type of dance crew one way or another.


	4. Walking On Broken Glass 1

**DEGRASSI**

**CHAPTER 003: **"Walking On Broken Glass (1)"

**PLOT A: **Fiona Coyne

"Welcome back Degrassi." Fiona whispers as she takes a deep breath. "Shocking." Imogen stated as she made her way over to Fiona with Eli close behind her. Fiona turned, "What?", she asked. "I just can't believe the Fiona Coyne has actually decided to go through with another semester." Imogen stated, joking. "Where's Eli?" Fiona asked, "With the girl of his dreams." Imogen stated as she pointed to Eli and Clare, who were sharing a kiss. "Ah, they're so cute." Fiona stated.

"Fiona!", a familiar voice called out to her. "Charlie?" Fiona whispered as the girl came over to her. "I'm glad I was able to catch you, before you went inside", Charlie said, catching her breath. "Why, what's up?" Fiona asked. "Oh, nothing it's just...I'm really short on people for my party and I was wondering if you would like to come?" Charlie said. Fiona started to think, "It'll give us a chance to rethink our friendship." Charlie added. "Okay." Fiona said as Charlie handed her the invitation and made her way back to her scooter.

"What was that about?" Imogen asked. "That. Imogen, that was the start of a wonderful semester." Fiona said, with a smile across her face as she and Imogen made their way up the steps.

**PLOT B: **Marisol Lewis

Marisol made her way down the hall, she was holding two cups of coffee, she was going to apologize to Katie. She stopped when she saw Katie talking to a girl, "Are you sure that's all you need?" the girl asked, "Yes, thanks Becky." Katie said as Becky made her way down the hall. Katie smiled at her as she turned to see Marisol, "Ugh.", Katie stated as she made her way back into the room. Marisol gave a weak smile, "Katie, I'm sorry, it's just I didn't exactly have the best day yesterday." Marisol stated. "So you decide to deal by calling me racist?" Katie asked. Marisol regretted it, "That was stupid of me, but I got into a dance crew, just not the Dolls." Marisol stated. Katie looked at Marisol, she couldn't just cut her out of her life like that. "Fine." Katie said taking both of the coffees. "Katie?" Marisol said, "I just accepted your apology, I deserve two." Katie stated as Marisol and her shared a laugh.

"Knock Knock.", a familiar voice said as Marisol and Katie turned around, "Mo!" Marisol shouted as she was pulled into a hug. "I thought you weren't going to be back until later on this week." Marisol said, pulling away. "So did I, but, I had to see my lady." Mo said, kissing her cheek. Katie looked at the both of them and smiled. "Ah, Mare. You should show him the studio." Katie said.

"Studio?" Mo asked. "Yeah, Marisol didn't tell you, she signed up for a dance crew, even though she didn't get into the one she wanted, I'm pretty sure she got into an even greater one." Katie said, looking at Marisol to see if she was wrong. Marisol was hesitant at first, "Nope you're not wrong, I can definitely show him the studio." Marisol said as Mo smiled at her. Marisol wasn't going to tell them that she had gotten a new job, one that didn't exactly fit the criteria of dancing.

**PLOT C: **Drew Torres

"Ugh.", Drew sighs as he sits quietly and waits for the judge to come into the court room. Audra looks at him, "What's wrong?", she asks. "Nothing. It's just does this have to be so..." Drew started, trying to find the right words, but Adam butted in, "Time consuming." Adam stated and Audra told them to be quiet; Bianca couldn't do anything but snicker. Adam looked at Audra, "Mom, I honestly don't see why I have to be here.", he whispered and Audra looked at him as if he were crazy, "Um, because, you got shot." Audra said, the words still made her cringe. Just then the doors opened and Drew smiled, "About time.", but when he turned around he didn't see the judge, he saw Vince, who was staring dead in his eyes.

"Vince." Drew whispered, Bianca immediately tensed up, but Adam placed his hand over top of hers, "You'll be okay." Adam whispered and Bianca looked at him and smiled. Drew, whom was still in a staring contest with Vince, was starting to feel guilty of something. "I need some air." Drew whispered as he stood up and walked out of the court room. Audra couldn't do anything but stare at him.

**PLOT A: **Fiona Coyne

Eli, Fiona, and Imogen were walking down the hall together, Fiona was in the middle. "Charlie Lima?" Eli asked as Fiona turned around. "Yeah, she invited me to a party." Fiona whispered as she started to open her locker. "You think that's a good idea?" Eli asked as Imogen looked at him, "Why wouldn't it be?", she asked. Eli shared a glance with Fiona, "Charlie's my ex." Fiona stated and Imogen looked at her, "You think she wants to get back together?" Eli asked as Fiona looked at him. "I mean she did make me happy." Fiona stated. Imogen gave a high-like smile and leaned on the locker beside Fiona's, "Ah, love. It's amazing.", she stated as Fiona and Eli shared a laugh.

"Well if this is her way of wanting to get back together with you, what's the worst that could happen?" Eli asked as Fiona looked at him, "I could lose her another one of her pets." Fiona stated as she looked at Imogen, "I lost her cat.", Fiona stated. Imogen looked at her, "How could you!", she stated, playfully as the three friends made their way down the hall.

**PLOT B: **Marisol Lewis

Marisol leads Mo all throughout the "studio", Mo then spots a girl who is wearing nothing but a bra and her underwear, "Mare. What kind of a dance crew is this?" Mo asked as Marisol's boss made his way over to the pair. "Welcome to Richie's", the man said. Mo looked at the man, he looked sleezy, "Let me guess, you're Richie?" Mo stated. "In the flesh, Marisol get your boyfriend out of here, we've got work to do." Richie said as he walked away. Marisol gave a fake, weak smile, "Sorry, I've got to start working, you've got to go." Marisol stated. "Mare. I don't mean any harm, but I can't help but feel like this job is a little too...graphic." Mo stated. Marisol folded her arms as she looked at Mo, "What are you trying to say?", she asked. "I think that Richie, is trying to turn you..." Mo began, "Into what?" Marisol asked. "A prostitute." Mo stated. "Get out. Now." Marisol stated as she made her way away from Mo.

**PLOT C: **Drew Torres

Drew's pacing back and forth outside of the court room, he's on the phone talking to Katie, "Why is it that I can't have one drama-free semester?" Drew asked as Katie smiled on the other end of the phone, "Tell me about it.", Katie said. "I just did." Drew said as Katie laughed again. "But, Katie, seriously what's up?" Drew asked. "Nothing, it's just, nothing. Wait, aren't you supposed to be in the court room by now?" Katie asked as Drew started to feel a little embarassed. Drew then realized that his mother had just made her way out of the room as well, "Katie I'll talk to you later." Drew stated as he started to hang up, "Love you." Katie said, but Drew had already hung up the phone.

"Drew, come on the judge is coming." Audra stated as Drew paused, "I can't." Drew stated. "Why not?" Audra asked as she looked at Drew. "Because, it's Vince, none of this would've happened if I would've just believed Bianca about Anson." Drew whispered as Audra looked at him. "Look Drew. Bianca was almost raped, you saved her life by hitting him." Audra stated. "Mom that's the thing I didn't kill him." Drew stated as Audra's face turned into shock. "Then who did?" Audra asked. "Bianca.", Drew whispered as Audra didn't say anything, she just walked back into the court room.

**PLOT A: **Fiona Coyne

"Je T'aime." Fiona whispered, she was reading the name of the building she was standing in front of. Charlie must be throwing one elegant party, Fiona thought as someone took her invitation; another person took her jacket. Fiona then spotted Charlie and made her way over to her, "Charlie!" Fiona called, but as she was about to go over to Charlie, a server at the party had approached Fiona with some champagne. Fiona stared at it, "It's too early for champagne." Charlie told the server as he left, Fiona smiled, "Thanks." "No problem." Charlie whispered as she admired Fiona's dress.

"I'm glad you came, me and Liz were worried about there not being any seats left." Charlie told her. "I wouldn't...Liz?" Fiona asked. "Yeah, didn't you read the invite?" Charlie asked as Fiona looked at Charlie's ring finger, an engagement ring, "This is your..." Fiona began, but she couldn't find the words. "Engagement party, Fiona, I thought you knew that." Charlie stated. "I thought..." Fiona whispered, she then noticed Charlie's facial expression. "I'm sorry." Fiona stated as she shot past Charlie, "Fi." Charlie whispered, but Fiona wasn't going to come back.

Fiona made her way into a far corner; she began to text someone. Fiona then noticed the champagne tray, she looked around before taking one of the glasses and sipping it. She then took another one, "Bottom's up." Fiona stated as she downed the champagne.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	5. Walking On Broken Glass 2

**DEGRASSI**

**CHAPTER 004: **"Walking On Broken Glass (2)"

**PLOT A: **Fiona Coyne

Fiona started up the steps of Degrassi, "Fiona!" Eli called as he and Imogen appeared from out of nowhere. "Hi." Fiona said as she turned back around and started to walk up the steps again. "So what ever happened with you and Charlie?" Eli asked. Fiona ignored the question. "I heard that Fiona had one heck of a night!" Imogen shouted. Fiona looked at them, "Oh yeah, who told you that?" Fiona asked the girl as Imogen tensed up a bit. "Fi, calm down, I'm pretty sure that Imogen was just kidding." Eli said, defending his friend. Fiona looked at the both of them, she then made her way down the steps, "You're right. I'm sorry, it's just...the party wasn't what I thought it was going to be." Fiona stated as she held up the invitation for them. "Engagement party." Eli stated as he looked at Imogen.

"Wait, her engagement party?" Eli added as Fiona nodded. "So there you have it, Fiona Coyne is lonely yet again." Fiona stated as she made her way away from her friends. They couldn't do anything but feel sorry for their friend.

**PLOT B: **Marisol Lewis

Marisol is walking with Katie in the hall way, "Prostitution?" Katie asked. Marisol looked at her, "Exactly, tell me he's crazy." Marisol stated as Katie gave her a sympathetic smile. But, before Katie could answer, Mo came over to them, "Catch you later." Katie stated as Marisol smiled and then looked back at Mo. "Let me apologize." Mo stated as Marisol began to walk away. "Mare. Please." Mo said as he caught up to her. "No, okay, because you called me a prostitute.", she whispered. "No I simply compared your job to that of a prostitute's" Mo said, whispering as well. Marisol just looked at him confusingly, "Yeah, well that doesn't make it any better!" Marisol stated as she started to walk down the hall once again.

"Please, give me one more chance!" Mo shouted as Marisol turned around. She knew how bad she wanted Katie to forgive her, she gave a fake weak smile. "Fine." Marisol said as she looked at him. "Good, now we can pick up where we left off." Mo whispered. "Yeah and exactly where was that?" Marisol asked as Mo yelled up some tickets. "A movie, this afternoon." Mo stated. "I can't. I've got to go to the studio." Marisol said. "You're still doing that job?" Mo asked. Marisol looked at him, angrily, "I can't believe that I actually gave you a second chance." Marisol stated as she started to walk away.

**PLOT C: **Drew Torres

"Your honor, I'd like to call Drew Torres to the stand." Vince's lawyer stated as the judge nodded. Drew quickly stood up and made his way over to the stand, but before he could do it, he quickly ran out. "What's going on?" the judge asked. "I'll get him." Audra stated as she started to get up, but Bianca grabbed her arm and looked at her. "I'll get him." Bianca stated, she somehow felt that this was her fault anyway. Audra smiled, she was willing to let Bianca go after him. Bianca smiled as she jogged out of the court room and went through the doors. "Drew!", she called as she spotted him sitting down on the floor, resting on a wall. "You okay?" Bianca asked as she started to slowly walk towards him.

"Actually Bianca I'm not." Drew stated as Bianca looked at him, "Well what's wrong?" Bianca asked. "I told my mom that you were the one who hit Anson in the back of the head." Drew stated as Bianca started to look angry, but she realized that this wasn't just about her anymore. "Look, I get it if you want to tell the truth," Bianca whispered as Drew looked up at her. "When did it all go wrong?" Drew asked, smiling. "Well if you weren't such a super hero, you wouldn't be going through with this." Bianca stated. Drew immediately stood up, "I'll never regret saving you that day, no matter the cost" he whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

The doors opened once again, "Guys. Drew you need to get to the stand, now." Adam stated as he looked at the both of them. Drew and Bianca smiled at him as they headed back into the court room.

**PLOT A: **Fiona Coyne

Fiona continued to eye the invitation, how could she have been so stupid. She then spotted Eli and Clare, flirting, "Ugh.", she whispered. Imogen came over to her and heard her words, "I know, it's disgusting, seeing a girl with someone you're destined to be with." Imogen stated, referring to her and Eli. But, she hadn't realized how much her words had just gotten to Fiona, "Fiona I'm sorry." Imogen said as Fiona stood up. "You know Imogen, if you weren't so wrapped up in your little obsession with Eli, maybe someone would actually like you!" Fiona stated as she made her way away from Imogen and hid behind a corner. She then pulled out a water bottle, one that was filled with champagne from Charlie's party.

Fiona then put her lips to the bottle, but before she drunk it she started to cry, so she rushed into the girls bathroom and poured the champagne out. She then looked at herself in the mirror as more tears started to stream down her face. She had just lashed out at Imogen, was she crazy or what?

**PLOT B: **Marisol Lewis

Marisol stood there in her "dressing room", she then was brought back into reality by a knock on the door. "Yeah." Marisol stated as Richie appeared on the otherside. "Marisol, I've got something for you." Richie said in an almost singing voice. He pulled out a necklace, "Beautiful." Marisol stated as she turned around to face the mirror. Richie made his way over to her and started to put it around her neck. The whole time this was happening, Marisol wanted to know if Mo was right or not. Just as she admired the necklace, Richie kissed her neck, "What are you doing?", Marisol asked. "Shut up." Richie whispered as he tried to kiss her again, "Back off!", she began, "I have a boyfriend." Marisol finished. "Not for long." Richie stated. "Oh my God, Mo was right about you!" Marisol shouted as she ripped the necklace off and was about to walk out of the room, until Richie came up behind her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Richie asked as he closed the door. "I'm leaving." Marisol stated as she opened the door back up, only to get it closed once again, "I don't think so, you're my property." Richie stated. "Um, that's where you're wrong, I'm not a prostitue." Marisol whispered as Richie grabbed her arm and tightened his grip. "Get off!" Marisol shouted as she twisted his arm and brought Richie down to his knees and brought his arm upward towards his neck. Richie let out screams, "Having a friend that takes self-defense classes pays off." Marisol whispered as she pushed him to the floor and walked out of the room.

**PLOT C: **Drew Torres

"Drew Torres. Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?", Drew was asked as he looked at Bianca, who mouthed, "Yes.", she knew what she was doing. She couldn't just let Drew swear and then tell a lie. She wasn't heartless. Drew smiled, "I swear." he stated as a sigh of relief overcame him as he was asked the first question.

**PLOT A: **Fiona Coyne

Imogen walked past the auditorium and spotted Fiona, "Fiona?" Imogen whispered as she saw the girl sitting down on the stage, with the spotlight shinning above her head. "Fiona, you okay?" Imogen asked as she made her way over to the girl, Fiona sniffled. "I'm fine. Just leave me alone." Fiona stated, she was shutting people out again. "Did something happen with Charlie?" Imogen asked, she really cared about Fiona and she didn't like to see her hurt, she didn't like to see any of her friends hurt. "That's the thing." Fiona began, "Nothing happened. The party she wanted me to go to was her engagement party," Fiona whispered as she wiped her eyes. Imogen didn't do anything but pull the girl into a hug.

"I drank." Fiona said, between sobs, as Imogen only hugged her tighter. "It's okay, I'm here.", Imogen whispered as Fiona looked up and for one second, her feelings for Imogen had started to come back. She placed a soft kiss on Imogen's lips. "Fiona..." Imogen began, "I'm sorry", Fiona whispered as she started to leave, but Imogen pulled her back and their faces were close together, Imogen smiled as she kissed Fiona back.


	6. Pushed Too Far 1

**DEGRASSI**

**CHAPTER 005: **"Pushed Too Far (1)"

**PLOT A: **Katie Matlin

"Mare. Please, I really need." Katie stated, but Marisol had already hung up the phone. "Ugh." Katie said as Becky came up behind her, "Trouble in paradise?" Becky asked. "Actually, yeah, Drew won't be in this week, so he can't fill me in on what's happening with sports." Katie told the girl, "Well can't you get Marisol to do something?", Becky asked. "Actually I can't, Marisol's sulking about something." Katie answered her. "Oh, well I could get the scoop on sports for you." Becky told the girl. "Becky, you don't have to do that." Katie told the girl. "Katie, I know I don't, but I think I know someone who will be willing to help you." Becky said as she looked over to a group of boys that were by their lockers, "Noah!" Becky called as the boy came over to her.

"Beck. What's up?" Noah asked as he looked at her then to Katie. "Nothing, Katie needs you to do a favor for her." Becky said, "Sure, I'll do anything for the president." Noah said as he flashed a smile at her. "Well, I need you to keep up with the sports, just for today." Katie stated. "No problem," Noah said as he jogged away from the girls. "Becky Simon. You're a life saver." Katie said as the girls hugged.

**PLOT B: **K.C. Guthrie

K.C. rushed out of the back room and into the living room. "Mom!" he called as she appeared in the kitchen and walked out to him, "Yeah?", Lisa asked as K.C. started to lift up the cushion's pillows. "Have you seen my biology book?" K.C. asked as he placed down the cushion. K.C. then looked at his mother, she was a little off. "You okay?" K.C. asked as he placed his hand on his mother's shoulder. Lisa looked up at him, "Um. We need to talk." Lisa whispered as she sat down. K.C. looked at her, "Okay.", he whispered as he sat down beside her. "About what?", he asked as his mother's voice began to crack a little.

Lisa looked into the kitchen, K.C. heard someone clear their throat. "Is someone else here?" K.C. asked. "Yeah." a man's voice called out as he began to walk out of the shadows. "What's up?" the man asked as K.C. looked at him terrified and stood up. "What's he doing here!" K.C. shouted as he pointed at the man, "K.C. calm down, he said he's changed." Lisa told her son. "Yeah well I don't believe that." K.C. stated as he began to walk out of the house.

"K.C.!" the man shouted, "I'm sorry.", he finished. "It's a little too late for that don't you think." K.C. whispered as he left his mother and the man by themselves in the apartment.

**PLOT C: **Clare Edwards

Clare made her way into the classroom, "Ah, Ms. Edwards." Ms. Dawes said as she looked at her. "Hi." Clare whispered as she sat down, with Alli looking at her. "I was just about to split everyone into groups, so if everyone would look to their left, those are you're partners." Ms. Dawes said, as Clare looked to her left and her and Alli's eyes met. "Hi Clare." Alli whispered. "Hi." Clare stated as she rolled her eyes and started to look out the window as Ms. Dawes explained the project.

**PLOT A: **Katie Matlin

"Yeah, but Drew, I." Katie whispered, but Drew had already hung up the phone, Katie couldn't keep anyone on the phone now, it was becoming nerve wrecking. Becky walked into the room, "Here, Noah said this is all he got." Becky said, handing Katie a small notebook. Katie's eyes widened, "What's this?" Katie asked. "He wrote it." Becky whispered. "All of this?" Katie asked. "Yeah, what is it too long?" Becky asked. "It's okay, I'll just have to read it carefully and get the key points." Katie said as Becky gave a weak smile and made her way out of the room.

Katie immediately sat down and placed her head down on the table, she wasn't in control anymore, she had to get control. "Ugh." Katie shouted as she ran out to the vending machine and loaded up on snacks, she hadn't even realized that she had gotten so many, she opened the first bag of chips, "Let's get to work." Katie whispered as she ate the chip and started to read Noah's notes.

**PLOT B: **K.C. Guthrie

K.C. was walking with Connor to his locker, "So your father's back?" Connor asked. "Yeah," K.C. whispered as he placed his head against the locker next to Connor's. "Well don't you think you should be a little more, excited.?" Connor asked as K.C. looked at him, angrily, "If you knew what my father was like you'd be just as mad" K.C. said as he looked at Connor. Connor put his books in his bag, "Well I mean I don't see what the problem is" Connor told him as he made his way away from his locker and K.C. made his way over to him. "What?" K.C. asked, shocked that Connor didn't see what the problem was.

Connor looked at him, "Look. I'm pretty sure that whatever your mom did was just about as worse as what he did." Connor stated. "Your point?" K.C. asked. "My point is that, don't you think you should at least try to forgive him, like you did your mother?" Connor asked as he continued to walk away, leaving K.C. to think about what he just said.

**PLOT C: **Clare Edwards

Clare is sitting down on the edge of the fountain, Alli is sitting down next to her, "So what if we had some purple?" Alli asked as Clare looked at her, "Sky blue, that's your favorite color." Alli whispered as Clare began to speak, "Why are you talking about decorating the project, we haven't even finished it yet!" Clare shouted as Alli looked at her. "Look I'm sorry, it's just, I wanted to be your partner for this project so I could apologize." Alli told Clare. "Apologize for what, taking what's mine?" Clare asked as she stood up and Alli followed her. "Clare, I don't see why you're being so dramatic right now, you and Jake aren't even together anymore." Alli told her. "Oh yeah, we would've have broken up if you didn't kiss him." Clare said, she had to blame it on something, even though that wasn't the real reason.

"No. That was last summer, he broke up with you last semester because you're being what you've always been...a hypocrite!" Alli said as she looked at Clare, "You and the grim reaper deserve each other." Alli whispered, referring to Eli. Clare couldn't help herself, she shoved Alli, who tripped into the fountain, immediately being covered by water. Everyone saw it and was in shock. Clare gave a devious smile before walking off.

**PLOT A: **Katie Matlin

Katie started to rush back and forth, piecing everything together, she was starting to become overwhelmed. During the whole time Katie was working, she was going throughs bags and bags of chips, cookies, cakes, she didn't even realize that she was eating that much. "There." Katie stated as she looked around, noticing the plastic bags, "Oh my god." Katie whispered, she had just eaten a large amount of food. She felt like she wasn't in control anymore. Katie immediately rushed out of the room and ran down the hall to the bathroom, she ran into the nearest stall and began to stick her finger down her throat. She then threw up, a series of coughs following the sound.


	7. Pushed Too Far 2

**DEGRASSI**

**CHAPTER 006: **"Pushed Too Far (2)"

**PLOT A: **Katie Matlin

Katie makes her way over to Noah and a group of guys, "Here you go, Noah." Katie said as Noah smiled at her, "You actually read all of this?" Noah asked as Katie smiled at him. "That's what you wrote it for right?" Katie asked as she made her way away from the group of people. Katie then headed towards the room where she was going to get everything sorted out. She ran into Marisol along the way, "Mare?" Katie stated. "Hey Katie." Marisol said as she made her way past her. "Wait, where are you going?" Katie asked. "Home, I just came to get some work." Marisol said. "Don't you think we should work on some presidential stuff while you're here?" Katie asked. Marisol looked at her and started to walk away, "Katie look, when I come back, I promise I'll do everything myself." Marisol said as Katie gave her friend a weak smile.

**PLOT B: **K.C. Guthrie

K.C. looked at the apartment door, he hadn't been home since, he slept over Connor's place. K.C. took out his key and made his way into the house and immediately spotted his father sitting down on the couch. "K.C.?" Kevin asked as he cut the lamp on, "What?" K.C. asked as he looked at the man. "I'm sorry okay, I know I shouldn't have left you and your mother like that." Kevin stated. "Well you did." K.C. said as Lisa came around the corner, "K.C. Guthrie where were you?" Lisa asked. "I was staying over at a friend's house." K.C. stated as he was about to walk away. "Can you at least give me a chance, I messed up." Kevin told his son, trying to get on his good side yet again.

K.C. looked at the man, "No, okay, you don't get to supply the drugs that my mom got addicted to and then come back here and try to apologize to me!" K.C. shouted in one breath as he grabbed his bag and made his way out of the house, again. Kevin and Lisa then looked at each other.

**PLOT C: **Clare Edwards

"Clare. I could honestly care less what Alli thinks of me." Eli stated as he and Clare made their way to her locker, holding hands. "I know, it's just it felt so good to push her, you know." Clare stated. Eli smiled at her words, Clare's facial expression changed into one of regret, "And now that I've actually done it. It doesn't feel right being mad at her anymore." Clare told him. "Wait, you're going to apologize to Alli and be friends again?" Eli asked. "Yeah, I think I am." Clare stated as she spotted Jenna sitting down writing in a book.

"Jenna!" Clare shouted as Jenna looked up, wondering what Clare was doing talking to her. "I know that you and me aren't the best of friends, but...do you know where Alli is?" Clare asked. "Yeah she's at home, because of that little stunt you pulled yesterday." Jenna stated as she stood up, "I'm sorry, but I just had to do something to get her back!" Clare told Jenna, "Yeah well pushing her into water isn't a way to get her back." Jenna said as she shoved pass Clare.

**PLOT A: **Katie Matlin

Katie is walking throughout the halls of Degrassi, with Becky behind her, she's reading off what needs to be done by the end of the week. "Okay, Becky, I'm really not feeling well right now." Katie said turning around, Katie looked a little sweaty. "You look horrible. Sorry, not the best choice of words." Becky said as she realized Katie's facial expression. Katie then held on to the wall and let out a series of panted coughs. "Katie, are you okay?" Becky called out as everyone who was outside started to look at her. Katie's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out onto the floor. "Katie!" Becky shouted as Noah ran over, "What happened?" Noah asked. "Get Simpson!" Becky shouted as she pulled out her phone and began to dial 911.

**PLOT B: **K.C. Guthrie

"You didn't talk to him?" Connor asked, shocked that K.C. didn't take his advice. "What was I supposed to say?" K.C. asked, looking at Connor before speaking again. "Oh hi dad, you done selling drugs, let's go play baseball." K.C. said in a mocking little child's voice. Connor looked at him before going back to work. "But seriously, can I crash at your place tonight?" K.C. asked. "Again?" Connor asked. K.C. gave him a look of sympathy, "Fine." Connor said, giving in as K.C. patted his back, "Connor. You my friend, are awesome!" K.C. shouted.

**PLOT C: **Clare Edwards

Clare stood in front of the Bhandari Household, she knocked on the door. "Coming!" Mrs. Bhandari called out as she opened the door to Clare, "Clare?", the woman said. "Hi Mrs. Bhandari, is Alli home?" Clare asked, she knew it had been a while since she saw the family. Mrs. Bhandari looked at Clare before shaking her head, "Alliah. Clare's here to see you!" Mrs. Bhandari called out. "She'll be right down," the woman said as she disappeared behind a wall. Clare immediately hear footsteps as she saw Alli looking straight into her eyes. Alli came outside and closed the door behind her, "What's up?" Alli asked as Clare looked at her, with sympathy in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I pushed you in the fountain." Clare said, Alli gave a weak smile, "I accept your apology." Alli stated as Clare began to walk away. "Do you accept mine?" Alli asked as Clare stopped and turned around, she knew that her being here would lead to this. "Alli, I'm sorry I just can't." Clare said as she started to walk away again, but Alli got her attention. "Come on Clare, can you please forgive me?", Alli asked. Clare could tell Alli meant everyone word of her apology, Clare couldn't stay mad at her anymore. This was too long. "Fine. I accept your apology" Clare said as Alli smiled. "So does this mean we're best friends again?", she asked.

Clare looked at Alli and made her way over to her, "On one condition." Clare whispered, Alli shrugged, "We have to promise that we'll try to pick up where we left off, no bringing up the past, deal?" Clare asked as Alli smiled, "Deal.", she whispered as the girls pulled one another into a hug.

**PLOT A: **Katie Matlin

Marisol is making her way throughout the hospital, she then spots Maya and Margaret, "Marisol." Margaret whispers as Marisol leans down and gives the woman a hug. "How is she?" Marisol asked as she hugged Maya as well. "She's okay, the doctor said that she'll need to eat though." Margaret told her. "She needs to eat?" Marisol asked. "Yeah, the doctor said that Katie told him that she had stopped eating." Maya finished her mother's thoughts. Marisol sighed, she had no idea that Katie had relapsed. Marisol looked at the door, "Go on in." Margaret told her as Marisol smiled she went into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Mare?" Katie asked. "Aren't you supposed to be at home?" Katie asked. "Aren't you supposed to be eating?" Marisol said as they both shared a smile. "Katie when did you relapse?" Marisol asked her as she made her way over to Katie's side. "When you got that job and then call me racist." Katie told her friend. "Marisol couldn't believe that she had caused this. "Katie, there's something I need to tell you." Marisol started. "What's up?" Katie asked, but before Marisol could speak, Drew had made his way into the room. "There's my girlfriend." Drew said as he rushed over to Katie and hugged her. Marisol knew that she would never, could never tell Katie anything about her secret life.

Katie smiled at the both of them, "This is perfect, my boyfriend and my bestfriend are back." Katie whispered as she looked at them.


	8. We Are Broken 1

**DEGRASSI**

**CHAPTER 007: **"We Are Broken (1)"

**PLOT A: **Jenna Middleton

Jenna is on her cell phone, talking to Kathy, "So where's Ty?" Jenna asked as she heard what sounded like glass bottles clanking together in the background. "Um, he's around, Ben's watching him." Kathy says from the other end. "Look Jenna I should really go, I've got to wash these dishes." Kathy said, which eased Jenna's worries about the sound of glass clanking being heard in the background. She sighed and turned around as she opened her locker. "Jenna!" Alli shouted as Clare came up behind her, "Oh, hey." Jenna said as she smiled. "Well did we ruin your day?" Clare asked as Jenna looked at them, "Sorry, it's just, that's the third time this week Kathy has turned me down." Jenna said.

Clare looked confused, "Kathy?", "Tyson's adoptive mother." Alli added as she looked back at Jenna, "She still won't let you see Tyson?" Alli asked. Jenna nodded as Clare spoke, "Why not?" Clare asked. "That's what I'm trying to figure out." Jenna started as she closed her locker and all three of the girls started to walk down the hall together, "I mean yesterday, she and Ben wanted to spend the day with Tyson at a water park, then the day before that they were visiting some relatives, now she's telling me that they're going to go on a trip." Jenna stated as the girls reached their class.

"Well maybe you should surprise her." Clare said, "You know that's not a bad idea." Jenna said as she smiled at Clare and Alli as all three of the girls entered the classroom.

**PLOT B: **Owen Milligan

Owen is sitting down with a group of guys, he then notices Tristan, who is flirting with Jackson. A guy looks at Owen and realizes that he is staring at Tristan Jackson. "You know Owen, it must suck." the guy begins, "You being this big homophobic jock and yet your brother is like this gay...", the guy begins. "Dallas, quit it!" Drew states, elbowing the boy in the rib cage. Owen starts to become furious, "Owen, let it go." Drew states as Owen stands up and makes his way over to Tristan and his new group of friends.

"Tris. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Owen asks as Tristan rolls his eyes, "What's up?" Tristan asks. "Alone." Owen states as he and Tristan get up and start to walk towards the hallway. Owen and Tristan make it out into the hall way and Owen puts Tristan to the wall, "What are you doing?" Owen asked. "Um, wondering how on earth my arm is still attached to my body." Tristan says as Owen lets him go. "No I mean with Jackson, isn't he with Tori?" Owen asks. "Not anymore, she broke up with him, but he decided to stay with me." Tristan tells Owen.

"Don't you think that's a little shady?" Owen asked. "Ah, I see you're trying to get me to break up with Jackson, by feeling bad for Tori," Tristan states as Owen smiles. "But, it's not going to work." Tristan states as Owen's smile fades away. "Because, what you're really trying to do is get me to break up with him, because you're tired of being the football team's laughing stock." Tristan states, he's on to Owen now. "It's a good thing you know how to fight." Tristan states as he pats Owen's back and walks off.

**PLOT C: **Bianca DeSousa

Bianca is sitting down at a table outside. Adam notices her and comes over, "Well someone sure is loving this weather." Adam states as he sits down. "Someone has to, right?" Bianca asks as they both share a laugh. Bianca then spots her aunt coming over to her, "Bianca?" her aunt begins as Bianca stands up, "What are you doing here?" Bianca asks. "I just want to say that I'm sorry, please, come back home." her aunt tells her. "I can't." Bianca states. "Why not, I said me and Charles will stop arguing, he's moved out.", her aunt tells her. "Yeah, well I'm not buying it." Bianca tells her as she grabs Adam's hand and leads him into the school with her.

"What just happened?" Adam asks, but Bianca continues to lead him throughout the school, "Hey will you slow down." Adam states, pulling her to him. Bianca didn't realize that he had that much strength. "What?" Bianca asks. "You heard me, that was your aunt." Adam states. "Yeah, so?" Bianca asks. "So?" Adam begins, "She just apologized, she said she got read of that jerk that used to argue with you and her all the time." Adam whispers as Bianca looks at him. "I heard her, I just don't want to go back there." Bianca tells Adam. "Why?" Adam asks. He knew there had to be something more to why Bianca didn't want to go home.

"Did he hurt you?" Adam asked, "No, it's just...I don't know how to accept her apology." Bianca whispers as Adam looks at her. "Go there, okay?" Adam tells her. Bianca gives a weak smile before kissing Adam's cheek, she then starts to walk down the hall.

**PLOT A: **Jenna Middleton

Jenna knocks on the door, she hears footsteps and immediately Kathy appears as the door is opened, "Jenna?" Kathy asks as Jenna makes her way into the house, "Hey, Kathy, where's Ty?" Jenna asks as she looks around. "He's asleep in his crib, I was just about to take a shower." Kathy whispers as she looks at Jenna. "Oh, you mind if I see him?" Jenna asks. "Um," Kathy whispers as she looks up the stairs, "Go ahead." Kathy states. "Just don't try to move him, he's getting rested for the trip this afternoon." Kathy states as she heads into the back of the house. Jenna looks up at the steps and goes up them.

She looks around rooms until she finally finds Tyson's. She goes into the room and smiles at the sleepy baby. "I've missed you so much." Jenna whispers as she kisses his cheek. She then notices a cruise paper, "3 months?", Jenna whispers to herself as she looks at Tyson. "I don't think so" Jenna states as she puts Tyson in his car seat and takes him out of the room.

**PLOT B: **Owen Milligan

Owen makes his way into the kitchen, he spots Tristan and Jackson giggling to one another, "What the hell is this?" Tristan asks. All of a sudden Owen gets a slap upside the head, "Watch your mouth.", Owen's mother states as Owen looks at her. "Mom what's he doing here?" Owen asks. "Who, Jackson?" his mother asks. "Yeah." Owen states as Jackson looks at Tristan, who has become intrigued with what Owen has to say. "Because Tristan invited him for dinner." his mother tells him. "You know, it's bad enough that I have to deal with this stuff at school, but now at home too!" Owen shouts as his mother looks at him.

Owen turns his attention to Tristan, "You know you're the reason dad left!" Owen shouts as he makes his way up the stairs, "Owen Reginald Milligan!", his mother shouts, but she decides to let him go. She turns around and gives both Jackson and Tristan a sympathetic look.

**PLOT C: **Bianca DeSousa

Bianca knocks on her aunt's apartment door, she then hears footsteps coming to the door. "Bianca!", her aunt shouts as she pulls her into a hug. "Look, I just want you to know that I thought a lot about what you said," Bianca whispers. "I'm ready to be a family again." Bianca finishes as her aunt hugs her even tighter. "Good.", a man's voice states as Bianca's smile turns into a look of fear, "So am I.", the man finishes. Bianca then looks at him, whispering, "Charles.", she knew her aunt had just lied to her.

**PLOT A: **Jenna Middleton

Jenna is standing in front of Mr. Simpson's house, she knocks on the door and Mr. Simpson opens it, "Jenna, not you too?" Archie asks as he looks at Jenna, who is holding Tyson in his car seat. "And you've brought the baby." Archie states. "Mr. Simpson it's not what you think, I need to see K.C." Jenna tells him as Archie steps out of the way for her to come in. "K.C.!" Archie calls as K.C. starts down the steps and makes his way into the living room. "Jenna?" K.C. asks as he notices her and then Tyson. "What's Tyson doing here?" K.C. asked. "Oh, nothing I did something very bad." Jenna said, as she placed Tyson down on the floor. "What?" K.C. asked as he sat down and started to play with Tyson. "Well, you see...Kathy wasn't letting me see him." Jenna stated.

K.C. looked up at her, "But I thought it was an open adoption?" K.C. asked as he focused his attention back to Tyson. "Yeah, so I tried to contact Ben on his cell, but I didn't get an answer from him." Jenna said, she was going to finish telling the story, but K.C. interrupted her. "Wait, Jenna if she didn't let you see Tyson, then how exactly did you get him?" K.C. asked. "I was just getting to that." Jenna whispered as she looked at him. "I realized that Tyson was going away on a cruise..." Jenna started as K.C. interrupted her once again, "You kidnapped Tyson!" K.C. shouted, standing up. Jenna hushed him, "Look I'm sorry, technically it's not stealing, it's called taking back what was rightfully mine." Jenna said, trying to make the situation seem better than what it really was.

K.C. focused on Jenna, "They weren't letting me see him." Jenna stated. "Why?" K.C. asked, Jenna looked at him, "If I knew why then I would've have taken him." Jenna stated as she realized K.C. was staring at something. "Jenna?" K.C. asked as Jenna looked at him. "What's up?", she asked as K.C. bent down. "Did Tyson have this bruise on him before or after you got him?" K.C. asked her. "What bruise?" Jenna asked as she went over to the car seat. Jenna saw the same bruise K.C. did, "Oh God." Jenna said softly. K.C. looked at her, "Now we know why they didn't want you to see him." K.C. said as he started to become angry.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	9. We Are Broken 2

**DEGRASSI**

**CHAPTER 008: **"We Are Broken (2)"

**PLOT A: **Jenna Middleton

Jenna is walking down the sidewalk, with Clare and Alli by her side. "Ugh, there's Eli." Clare states as she looks back at the girls, "I'll catch up with you later?" Clare asked as Alli and Jenna nodded in unison. As Clare left, Jenna's phone began to ring, "It's Kathy." Jenna stated as she looked at Alli, whom told her to answer it. "Hello?" Jenna said into the phone, she could hear Kathy sobbing, "Jenna, please tell me that you have Tyson." Kathy stated. "No, shouldn't he be in his crib?" Jenna asked. "I mean I don't know when I came out of the shower he was gone." Kathy said, still crying. Jenna couldn't do this, "Look, calm down I did take him." Jenna stated. "Oh god, well bring him back" Kathy told her as Jenna looked at the phone, disgusted. "Yeah, okay." Jenna said as Alli looked at her, worriedly.

"I'm bringing Tyson back." Jenna stated. "What?" Alli asked as Jenna looked at her. "I have to" Jenna whispered, holding back tears. "But, Jenna, you said it yourself, Tyson has a bruise and until you know where it came from don't you think you need to take this to the police?" Alli asked. Jenna looked at Alli, "Yeah, but, Alli, what if it's nothing and I'm over exaggerating." Jenna told her friend as Alli looked at her. "No, you're not, you saw a bruise on your child you did what any parent that cared would've done." Alli told her. Alli then looked around, then back at Jenna, "So how did K.C. take all of this?", she asked as Jenna gave a weak faint smile, "He's been so supportive of this, but I think he wants me to take Ty back." Jenna said.

"I honestly don't know what to do at this point." Jenna tells the girl as the two continue to walk around.

**PLOT B: **Owen Milligan

Owen is walking down the street, he can't believe he just snuck out of the house, his mother must be worried sick. He thought about going back, but he didn't think Tristan would accept his apology, especially after what he said. How could Owen say that his father left them because of Tristan, their father left because he was a jerk. Lately, Owen felt as if he was becoming the one thing he hated, his father. He continued to walk down the street.

**PLOT C: **Bianca DeSousa

Bianca is sitting down in class, she's looking at the clock, but she's starting to dose off. "Bee...Bee..." a faint voice can be heard from inside of her head, a man's voice. She then closes her eyes and flashes of a girl about the age of 12 is forced onto a bed and held down by a man, the girl screams. "No!" Bianca shouts as everyone looks at her. She then looks around and gathers her things and makes her way out of the classroom. Bianca continues to walk down the hall in a fast pace, she doesn't want to attract any attention or make herself look vulnerable.

**PLOT A: **Jenna Middleton

Jenna is on the phone with Kathy yet again, "Look, Jenna this is the second day I'm calling you, bring Tyson home now!" Kathy states from over the phone, "I said I will once I feel like I've my three months worth." Jenna said as Kathy went silent. "That's what I thought." Jenna said hanging up the phone.

Jenna is walking with Alli and Clare, "Jenna." Alli states as Jenna looks at the girl, wondering what she was pointing at. Jenna immediately looks at the poster that was taped to the pole, it was a picture of Tyson and it said that he was missing. "That was fast." Jenna stated. "Yeah, super fast." Alli added as Clare looked at them, "What are you going to do?", she asked. Jenna was brought back into reality when she realized that she had to act on this. "I'm going to go give Kathy a piece of my mind." Jenna stated as she ripped the poster off of the pole and began to crumple it up.

**PLOT B: **Owen Milligan

Owen continues to walk down the street, with his hands in his pockets. Owen then starts to hear sounds of cars screeching on a nearby road, he goes over to the sounds and realizes that he is standing above a street race. A crowd of people are cheering on the racers as they are going as fast as they can. Owen can't believe that he is actually seeing one of these, "Owen?" a familiar voice asks as Owen turns around to come face to face with Dallas. "Dallas?" Owen asks. "What are you doing here?" Owen finishes. Dallas smiles, "Oh come on you didn't think that football was my only hobbie did you?" Dallas asks as he starts to walk down back over to the crowd. Owen follows.

"So, what brings you here?" Dallas asks him. "Well, I was just thinking about some things." Owen said. "Yeah, I know what you mean, this place is where I can let everything go you know, my feelings about my overprotective parents." Dallas begins as he starts to pour himself some beer. "Want one?" Dallas asks, Owen nods as he is handed a plastic cup.

The crowd starts to cheer as a green car pulls in, "Who's that?" Owen asks. "Oh that, that's Rider...he's a pro at this type of stuff." Dallas states as Owen watches him gain praise. "What does it take to actually race?" Owen asks as Dallas chokes a bit, "Um, I've only done is once and check it," Dallas states pulling up his shirt to reveal a scar, "Damn." Owen states. "Tell me about it, I was racing against Rider, he hit my bumper and the next thing I remember I was waking up in a hospital bed.

**PLOT C: **Bianca DeSousa

Bianca is sitting down on the steps outside of Degrassi. Adam sees her through the glass and goes out, "Bee." Adam whispers as Bianca hears his words, she starts to revert back to her memories when she was a young girl. "No!", is all that can be heard, Bianca continues to look out into the street. Adam touches her shoulder, "Bee." Adam states. "Get off!" Bianca shouts as she backs away from Adam. "Bianca what's wrong?" Adam asks. Bianca then realizes that it's Adam, someone she trusts that is trying to help her. "Oh my god, Adam I'm sorry I don't know what happened, I have to go." Bianca whispers as she grabs her purse from the steps and starts down the street. Adam stares at the girl, wondering what's going on.

Bianca makes her way into the house and closes the door behind her, "Bianca, I'm about to go." her aunt states as Bianca looks at her, "Where?" Bianca asks. "Work" her aunt tells her. "Well what about dinner?" Bianca asks as her aunt looks at her, "Charles is cooking your favorite, spaghetti." her aunt tells her as she closes the door. Bianca then turns around and Charles is standing there, "So, is there anything special you'd like me to do?" Charles asks as he smiles deviously at Bianca.

"Yeah," Bianca whispers as she opens the front door, "It's called go to hell!", she shouts, leaving.

**PLOT A: **Jenna Middleton

Jenna is sitting down in K.C.'s car, they both look back at Tyson, who is in the car seat. "You ready?" K.C. asked. Jenna nodded as the both of them got out of the car, Jenna took the carseat and K.C. knocked on the door. Kathy opened the door, "Oh thank god, come in." Kathy stated as K.C. and Jenna made their way into the house, "K.C., Jenna, how's it going?" Ben asked from the kitchen, Jenna noticed when Ben left and headed upstairs. K.C. placed tyson down on the chair as Kathy started to go through her purse for something. "Kathy, there's something I wanted to ask you." Jenna began, she was getting ready to tell Kathy about the bruise when Kathy pulled out some ointment.

"What's that?" Jenna asked. "Oh, just some ointment, Tyson needs it for that bruise." Kathy stated as she began to rub it on it. "Ointment?" K.C. asked. "Yeah, the doctor prescribed it, Tyson was being a little curious and accidentally fell." Kathy said. Jenna looked stupid, she should've known Ben and Kathy weren't like that.

Ben immediately came back down the steps and noticed Kathy was putting ointment on Tyson, "Ah, little curious george here got his arm shut in the cabinet." Ben said as K.C. looked up, giving a weak smile. "Yeah, well we better go." K.C. said as he was leaving, but he hadn't realized Jenna was still standing there. "Jenna?" K.C. asked as Jenna looked at him, "Wait, Kathy you just Tyson fell, but Ben said he got his arm shot up in the cabinet." Jenna said as Kathy and Ben looked at each other confusingly, "Which is it?" Jenna asked as K.C. came over to her.

Ben and Kathy fell silent. "Yeah that's what I thought, we're taking you two to court." Jenna said as K.C. looked at her, "Let's go Ty." Jenna said as she picked Tyson up and the carseat and began to walk away with both of them. K.C. and Jenna were outside now, she couldn't believe that she had taken Kathy's word for one second, she knew something was up with them now. But, she knew her only priority would be protecting Tyson to the best of her ability.


	10. No Light, No Light 1

**DEGRASSI**

**CHAPTER 009: **"No Light, No Light (1)"

**PLOT A: **Eli Goldsworthy

Eli is sleeping in his bed, he's having a dream, a nightmare to be exact. "Julia?", he whispers in his sleep as he starts to twist and turn. As flashes of headlights that belong to a car start to flicker on and off. "No.", Eli whispers as he gets deeper and deeper into the dream. It's raining now, he can see himself running down the sidewalk to what looks like an disfigured bike, we then see the body of Julia, her dead body. "Julia!", he shouts, this time Eli shoots up in his bed. He's relieved when he realizes that it was a dream, but it was so real. Eli decided that he was going to go back to sleep so he turned around and started to drift off when he thought about something.

Eli quickly shot back up and went over to his wall, where his calendar was located. "No?" Eli said, almost shouted. Julia's birthday was today, this can't be happening to him, Eli thought, he was starting to think about her now. How could he just forget her birthday like that. Eli decided that he didn't want to go back to sleep so he just stayed there, staring at the wall.

**PLOT B: **K.C. Guthrie

K.C. didn't know where he was going, he decided to call Jenna. "Hello?", Alli's voice answered from the other end of the phone, "Alli, where's Jenna?" K.C. asked. "Oh, what? No hi Alli.", the girl stated. "Alli, really, this is serious." K.C. said as he began to become annoyed. "I know, sorry, Jenna told me. I can't believe they actually lied to your faces like that." Alli said, apologizing. "This sucks you know?" K.C. said, holding back the urge to have an emotional breakdown. "Hey, I can't even imagine what you guys are going through right now." Alli tells him, noticing that his voice is shaking. K.C. swallows, "Well, um, do you know where Jenna is?" K.C. asked. "Yeah, she's at Jake's." Alli said as K.C. smiled a little, "Thanks.", he whispered, "No problem." Alli said as they both hung up the phone in unison.

K.C. looked down the street, he was only a few feet away the Edwards Residence, he took a deep breath and made his way up to the door. He knocked on it and before he knew it, Jake had opened the door. Jake gave him a smile, before stepping aside, he had no clue what K.C. and Jenna were doing her and he didn't know why they had brought Tyson with them.

**PLOT C: **Tori Santamaria

Tori made her way into the band room, "Ms. Santamaria, nice of you to join us." Ms. Oh said as she gave Tori a smile. "Sorry, Ms. Oh, I was talking to Zig. We're back together." Tori stated as she looked over at Tristan, the two rolled their eyes at one another. Tori then looked back at Ms. Oh, "Okay, I really didn't need to know that." Ms. Oh whispers as she goes back over to her desk. Tori then gives Tristan another glare as she sits down next to Maya, "So, what are we doing this weekend?" Tori asks as Maya looked at her confusingly. "What?" Maya asked as Tori looked at her, "Maya, come on, we're friends and friends need to go places over the weekend." Tori states as she tries to get Maya to be her friend.

"Um, okay." Maya said as she started to mess with her instrument. Tori gave a weak smile, "Oh, Tori." Tristan whispered as Tori looked over to him and he was sitting with a group of kids. "Looks like Zig's moved on...again." Tristan states as Tori turns around to Zig flirting with another freshman girl. Tori because embarrassed as Tristan and the group of kids start to laugh. Tori looks at Maya, "You wanna...help me with something?" Tori asked. "Of course." Maya whispered.

**PLOT A: **Eli Goldsworthy

"So Clare doesn't know anything about it being Julia's birthday?" Adam asks as he and Eli round the corner. "Yeah, and I'd like to keep it that way" Eli states as he continues to walk down the hall. "But, don't you think that will kind of ruin that 'no more secrets' policy you and Clare have?" Adam asks. Eli turns around and looks at him, "Look, I don't want her to think that just because I remember Julia's birthday, I still care." Eli said as he turned around and started down the hall again. "Wait, but you still do care." Adam tells him. "I don't want Clare to know that." Eli whispers as he bumps into Clare, "Clare?" Eli asks. "You don't want me to know what?", she asked as Eli looked at her. "Nothing.", he whispers as he walks past her. She starts to look confused, she can't believe that Eli is keeping secrets again. After he specifically said that he didn't want anymore secrets between the two.

Clare noticed Adam, who was at his locker, "Adam, can I talk to you?" Clare asked as Adam looked at the girl. "Sup?", he asked as Clare looked down at her hands, "What's going on with Eli?" Clare asked. "I have no idea." Adam said as he started to put books into his locker, he later noticed that Clare was starting to feel bad. Adam knew how he felt when Bianca didn't open up to him. "Look, it's an important day today and he doesn't want to spend it the way he wants." Adam tells her. "Well how does he want to spend today?" Clare asked as Adam looked at her, "He wants to remember, Clare." Adam said as he walked away. Clare looked at him, some help, she thought.

**PLOT B: **K.C. Guthrie

Jenna sipped her coffee, "This sucks.", she whispered as K.C. gave her a weak smile. "Tell me about it." K.C. said as he placed his cup down. "I mean it's like that bitch thinks that she can just get away with hitting a child, our child." Jenna adds. "I know, but I promise you as long as there's still air in my body, I'll find a way for us to get Tyson back." K.C. whispered as Jenna smiled and hugged him. Jenna then realized that the hug was a little awkward and decides to back off a little bit.

K.C. and Jenna looked at one another, "Um. Jenna!", Jake shouted from the living room, which brought K.C. and Jenna back into reality. Jenna shot up and made her way down stairs as Jake was standing in the living room with the police. "What's this I hear about a kidnapping?" Jake asked as he looked at Tyson's carseat. "Jake, I was going to tell you..." Jenna began, but Jake interrupted her, "Oh, really when?" Jake began, "Could it be after the fact that I just found out I was facilitating a kidnapped child?" Jake asked, he was furious.

One of the officers went behind Jenna and started to handcuff her, "Jenna Middleton, we're going to have to place you under arrest for kidnapping Tyson Powell.", the other officer told her. Jenna fell silent, K.C. looked at the officers, "Oh really, did those pysho's tell you why she did it?" K.C. asked, the officers fells silent. "Exactly, they've been abusing our son." K.C. said as the officer arresting Jenna let her go. "You do realize, we're going to have to do an investigation, right?" the officer asked.

Jenna spoke before K.C., "If it proves they done it, go right ahead, whatever it takes." Jenna said as she looked at K.C., then to Jake, who gave her a look of sympathy.

**PLOT C: **Tori Santamaria

"Zig?" Tori asked as she looked at the boy, "What?" Zig asked as he looked at her. "Just do the stupid paper." Tori said as Zig nodded his head, "Okay, fine.", he whispered as he noticed that Tori had disappeared behind a corner. What he hadn't realized was that Tori had just made her way behind a brick wall, "Okay, Maya." Tori said as Maya looked at the girl, "Are you sure that this is reasonable?" Maya asked as she looked at Zig's profile page. Tori looked out from around the corner, "Yes, I'm sure. Do it, I have to see if he's faithful to me." Tori said in an annoying tone of voice. Maya shrugged, "Whatever.", she whispered as Tori gave her a look.

"And to be honest, when you said that you needed my help, I thought it was because you wanted to get back at Tristan." Maya whispered as she looked at Tori, who smiled deviously, "Oh my dear Maya, one thing at a time." Tori whispered.

Maya sent a message to Zig, reading, 'Hey Cutie'. Tori gave a devious smile before looking back around the corner, when she did, she noticed that Zig was looking around, to make sure that he was the only one that got the message. 'Maya?', Zig messaged her back. Tori smiled even harder, 'You do realize I'm dating Tori, right?', another message popped up. Maya smiled, "See there, you're worrying about nothing, Zig likes you." Maya assured the girl. "Yeah, well that's because it's you." Tori whispered.

Maya looked at her, "You know what!" Maya shouted as she slammed her computer and stood up, "I honestly don't know why Zig likes you, because you're nothing but a brat who thinks she can get whatever she wants." Maya tells the girl. Tori looks at her confusingly, "Maya?", Tori asks. "Save it, I was stupid to actually think that we could actually try to be friends this semester." Maya said as she walked off.

**PLOT A: **Eli Goldsworthy

Eli was sitting down on the steps of his house, he was thinking about something, but he had been brought back into reality when he heard footsteps coming towards him. "Eli?" Clare asked as Eli looked up at her, "Clare?" Eli began, "I thought I told you that I had something to do today." Eli stated as he stood up. Clare looked at him, "Really? Because, it doesn't look like you're doing anything." Clare said as she continued to focus her eyes on him. Eli couldn't believe that he was really about to have this conversation with her. Clare looked at him, she could tell he wasn't in the mood for this. "Look, I'm sorry, it's just, I really thought you wanted to make our relationship last this time around" Clare said.

Eli took her hands, "I do. Trust me, it's just I'm dealing with a lot right" Eli whispered as Clare focused on his words. "Well what is it that you're dealing with exactly?" Clare asked. "No more secrets, remember?" Clare said, as Eli gave her an unsure look. "Fine. If you really want to know, it's Julia's birthday today." Eli said as he looked at Clare. "Oh," Clare whispered. "See, I knew you wouldn't understand." Eli stated as he started to walk back in the house. "No, I do understand, it's just you could've told me this before hand." Clare stated. Eli looked at her and pulled her into a hug, "I didn't know how you would react." Clare said. "Look, I don't handle things with dramatic outbursts, anymore." Clare said, realizing that she was being a hypocrite again.

"But, wait." Clare said as she started to back away, "Do you still love her?" Clare asked as Eli looked at her confusingly, "I mean why go through all of this trouble just to try to make yourself believe that it isn't her birthday?" Clare asked as Eli looked at her. "Just go." Eli stated as he walked back inside of his house. Clare couldn't believe what she had just witnessed, she quickly made her way down the street.

Eli couldn't believe what he'd just done. He then was brought back into reality when he realized someone had knocked on the door, "Clare.", he whispered as he opened the door to a man and a woman. "Eli?", the woman asked. Eli focused on the both of them. "What are you doing here?" Eli asked as he looked at the woman and the man, "Well it's our daughter's birthday, it'll be rude to not come and see her last boyfriend." the man said as Eli looked at the both of them, disgusted.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	11. No Light, No Light 2

**DEGRASSI**

**CHAPTER 010: **"No Light, No Light (2)"

**PLOT A: **Eli Goldsworthy

Eli is sitting down at the table, he's eating dinner with Bullfrog and Cece. But, joining them are Julia's father, Greg; her step mother, Rachel. "So, how's the steak?", Cece asks Rachel and Greg, "Tough.", Rachel states as Greg looks at her. Cece smiles anyway, shrugging it off. Eli can't believe that he's actually sitting down and having dinner with these two, they didn't even bother to try and call after Julia's death and now they're sitting here acting all nice.

"Why are you even here?", Eli asks as Bullfrog looks at him, "Eli!", he states, but Greg butts in, "That's alright. Lionel." Greg begins, but Bullfrog interrupts him, "Bullfrog.", he states as Greg looks at him, "Yeah, whatever. Basically Eli's right, we're here because..." Greg starts. "Because, Julia stole some very valuable pieces of jewelry from me; I'm aware that she used to come over here.", Rachel states as she looks at Eli. "Well what are you trying to say, Rachel?" Cece asks, as she looks at her angrily.

"I'm saying that she may have given some to Eli, now I want them back." Rachel tells them. Eli stands up, "Really, really? That's all you two came here for, not because today's your deceased daughter's birthday, but because of some jewelry." Eli states as he starts to walk away, but comes back. "You know, the only valuable thing Julia ever gave to me, was her love; there's no way in hell, I'm giving that back!", Eli shouts as he leaves the table and heads upstairs.

**PLOT B: **K.C. Guthrie

K.C. is pacing back and forth outside of the police station, Jenna's inside, the police are asking her questions about the alleged abuse. K.C. can't believe that all of this is actually happening, at least he and Jenna were able to work together well when it came to Tyson. K.C. knew that he should've never let Ben and Kathy adopt his son, but he let Jenna make the decision. Even though this was bringing them closer together, he knew that he would never forgive himself for letting his son go.

Jenna lets out a sigh of relief as she makes her way out of the police station. "How was it?", K.C. asked. "What, interrogation?", Jenna asks. "No, Jenna, they were just asking you questions about how this all started." K.C. explained to the girl. Jenna looks at him, "Yeah, well, I just hope this was all worth it, you know.", Jenna whispers as K.C. puts his arm around her. "Yeah it was. I mean now all we have to do is wait and find out what happens next." K.C. whispered as he opened the door to Jake's truck.

"Jenna, you okay?", Jake asked her as she crawled in and K.C. followed her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't believe that I just did that.", Jenna whispers as Jake smiles at her. "I'm so proud of you" Jake tells her as he kisses her. K.C. stares at the two in disgust, he's just ready to get out of here. Jake then smiles once more and drives away from the police station.

**PLOT C: **Tori Santamaria

Zig is walking away from Tori, "Zig. Let me explain, please." Tori states as Zig looks back at her. "Explain, what? You tried to see if I would cheat on you!" Zig shouted as Tori looked at him. "I wanted to know if you were faithful." Tori said as she looked at him. "Wow, instead of trying to see if I was faithful, you should've been working on your being untrustworthy." Zig states as he walks away from Tori, who can't believe what just happened. Tori then turns around and sees Maya.

Tori waves, but Maya doesn't wave back, she just leaves with a group of girls, apparently her new friends. Tori doesn't know what just happened, so she decides to leave, but she runs into Tristan. "Tristan." Tori states. Tristan rolls his eyes at her and walks around her. What is happening, is she losing everyone that she ever talked to?

**PLOT A: **Eli Goldsworthy

Eli was talking to Adam, "So, what did they do after you told them that?", Adam asks, Eli was telling him about what went down at dinner last night with Julia's parents. Eli began to speak until he saw Clare standing at her locker. Adam notices that Eli is staring at Clare, "You two still not on speaking terms?", Adam asked as he looked at Eli, who gave him a smile. "Nope, I just don't know how to apologize." Eli said as Adam looked at him. "Well, how about, Clare I'm sorry for being such an ass to you yesterday." Adam says, laughing a little. "Adam, I'm serious.", Eli said. "So was I.", Adam retorted as he started to walk away.

Eli just stood there, watching Clare.

**PLOT B: **K.C. Guthrie

K.C. is sitting down, Jenna's on the phone with the police. He doesn't know what he's going to do if they decide to stop the investigation. Jenna comes around the corner, flashing a weak smile. K.C. looks up at her, "Well?", he asks. Jenna begins to speak, "The police said that they're going to do a full investigation, but it may take some time.", Jenna said. "Well, what about Tyson?", K.C. "They're going to come by and take him, he's going to be placed with child services, they're going to keep him safe until this all blows over.", Jenna whispers.

K.C. smiles, he's glad that they're going to get justice. He stands up and goes over to Jenna and hugs her, "Everything's going to be okay.", K.C. whispers as he doesn't notice that Jake is watching the two of them as he peeks around the corner.

**PLOT C: **Tori Santamaria

Tori is sitting down by the window, she's on her computer, trying to get Zig to talk to her. She then hears a group of girls, laughing, she then notices that Maya is with the group of girls. "Hi.", Tori whispers as Maya goes by with the girls. "Um, hi." Maya states as one of the girls laughs at Tori. "What?", Tori asks as she looks at the random girl. "Nothing.", she states as they all start to laugh. Tori immediately stands up, "I don't know much about you little posers.", Tori begins, "If there's something you want to say to me, you better say it out loud.", Tori tells her as she looks at the girls. She can't believe that Maya is actually hanging out with these people.

"You really wanna go there with me?", the girl asks. "Maya, back me up here.", Tori whispers as Maya looks at her. "She's right," Maya begins as Tori smiles. "She doesn't know much." Maya states as the girls snicker at Tori and walk away with Maya. Tori can't believe what just happened.

**PLOT A: **Eli Goldsworthy

Eli is sitting down inside of an empty classroom; Clare passes by the classroom, with Alli by her side, "Clare?", Alli asks when she notices Clare has stopped to see what Eli is doing. "I'll catch up with later, Alli." Clare states as Alli flashes the girl a sympathetic smile as she disappears inside of the classroom.

"Eli?", Clare whispers, wanting to know if he's okay. "Clare." Eli said, turning around to face the girl. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday", Clare told him, she really was. She didn't want to go through another break up with Eli, not now anyway. Eli looked at her, "You, know, I shouldn't have told you to go." Eli whispered as he smiled at Clare as she got closer to him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"So. I just want you to know something.", Eli whispers as he looks up at her. "What's that?", Clare asks quietly. "I want you to know that no one forgets their first love...Julia was mine...and I'll never forget her." Eli states as Clare looks at him, she's not sure where this is going. "But, in order to move on, I have to find someone that I love even more." Eli whispers as he looks at Clare, "You're that girl, Clare." Eli states as she smiles at him and the two share yet another kiss.


	12. Till I Collapse 1

**DEGRASSI**

**(Sorry for the hiatus...my computer like crashed on me and I didn't have any way of contacting you guys...but now I'm back and I hope you all still like the story I will start updating on a regular basis yet again).**

**CHAPTER 011: **"Till I Collapse (1)"

**PLOT A: **Drew Torres

Drew and Katie are walking throughout the hall way, "Katie, I know the doctor said to make yourself comfortable at the hospital.", Drew began as he placed the box on the table once the two had reached their destination. "But, did you have to bring the whole office?" Drew asked as he plopped down on the couch and Katie rolled her eyes.

"Knock. knock." Noah said as he appeared at the door, "Ah, Noah..where's Becky?" Katie asked as she flashed the boy a smile. "She's on her way, she just had to take care of a few things.." Noah said as he noticed that Drew was sitting down on the chair. "Who's he?" Noah asked as Drew looked at him, surprised that the guy didn't know who he was. "I'm Drew, Katie's boyfriend." Drew said before Katie could let out another word.

"Oh, cool." Noah said as he gave a fake smile, Drew could tell that the smile was fake.

**PLOT B: **Adam Torres

Adam is pacing back and forth outside of the the classroom. He's waiting for Bianca, "Bianca!" he shouts when he see's the girl turn and make her way down the hall, completely ignoring him. Adam stood there wondering what just happened.

**PLOT C: **Fiona Coyne

"Imogen!", Fiona shouts as she starts to walk over to the girl. "Fiona", Imogen says as Eli looks at the girl. "You told him?", Fiona asks, shocked. "I had to.", Imogen whispers as Eli looks at the girls. "Oh, come on, there's nothing to be ashamed of...you two have every right to like one another." Eli tells them as he starts to walk away. Fiona smiles, that's the one thing she's always liked about Eli, he's understanding. "Alright, so you ready to meet my parents?" Imogen asks the girl as Fiona looks at her.

"Your parents?", Fiona asked, "Imogen we're not even dating.", Fiona tells the girl. "I know, but one day we will be, so I just want them to know that I'm a lesbian." Imogen states as Fiona laughs, "It doesn't exactly work like that, you could be bisexual." Fiona states as she and Imogen continue to walk down the halls.

**PLOT A: **Drew Torres

"Katie?", Drew said her name, getting the girl's attention. "What?", Katie asked as she looked at him and popped a few chips in her mouth. "Can we please go, you said that we weren't going to stay here long." Drew told the girl as he shifted his position on the chair. "I know, but I really need to work on this stuff." Katie stated. She then flashed him a seductive smile, "You know if you help me, this will go a whole lot faster, then maybe we could do something else." Katie said as Drew looked at her. "Yeah, can't we just skip the work and do the 'something else'?" Drew asked as Marisol made her way into the room.

"Woah, lover boy's still here, that's a surprise." Marisol said as Drew rolled his eyes. "Mare. I could say the same for you." Katie said as she nudged the girl. "Ugh, you're right." Marisol said as she laughed a little. "So what are we doing first?", Marisol asked as she noticed Drew wasn't having such a great time. "Well, Drew's going to handle the sports." Katie began. "I'll do that and my part, it's the least I could do." Marisol said as Drew smiled at her. "Wait, does that mean?", he began.

"You're free." Katie stated as Drew ran up to the girl and kissed her on the cheek, he then looked at Marisol and gave her a hug.

**PLOT B: **Adam Torres

Adam watches as Bianca continues to pace back and forth. "Bianca!", Adam shouts, bringing the girl back into reality. Adam didn't know what had gotten into Bianca, but it's like the strong girl he once knew is starting to revert back into this little girl. "What?", Bianca asks as she looks at him. "What's up with you?", Adam asks as he stands up and makes his way over to the girl. Bianca looks at him, "What are you talking about?" Bianca began, "I'm fine.", she whispered as Adam got closer to her. He touched her shoulder, "You sure?", Adam asks and Bianca immediately jerks back.

"Don't touch me.", she whispers as Adam looks at her confusingly. Bianca then goes over to the wall and leans against it. "I can't do this anymore.", Bianca whispers as Adam asks her, "What?", Bianca looks at him. "Keep this secret, my aunt's boyfriend, when I was twelve...", Bianca started, but Adam hushed her as he made his way over and pulled the crying girl into a hug. He didn't even have to hear the last part of her statement to know what she was about to say, "Everything's going to be okay", Adam stated.

**PLOT C: **Fiona Coyne

"Here goes nothing.", Fiona whispered as she knocked on Imogen's house door. Immediately, it opened to reveal Imogen in a elegant dress, "Fifi!", Imogen shouted as she pulled the girl inside. Fiona smiled as she admired what Imogen was wearing, "Wow, you must really like me." Fiona said as Imogen looked at her. "Of course I like you, silly." Imogen whispered as her parents came into the room. "Ah, so you're the Fiona Coyne, Imogen's been telling us about.", Imogen's mother said as she and Imogen's father held out their hands in unison.

Fiona smiled as she shook their hands, she then noticed that Imogen's mother was pregnant, "I don't mean to be rude, but, you look like you're about to pop." Fiona whispered. "Oh, well I guess this is what happens when you're expecting twins.", the woman said as she and Fiona started laughing. Fiona liked this so far, she could see herself definitely being with Imogen. "Let's eat." Imogen said as she led the way over to the dinner table.

**PLOT A: **Drew Torres

"Ugh.", Drew whispered, he couldn't do this anymore. His relationship with Katie was starting to become 'too' demanding, he needed some space. So, that's exactly what he was going to tell her. Drew continued to walk, until he heard people cheering someone on, Drew immediately made his way over to the scene and saw that two guys were fighting.

Drew didn't know what was going on, but it looked like they were street fighting, something that looked interesting. Drew came back into reality, he couldn't think about fighting again, he'd changed, so he decided to turn around leave. But, when turning around, he bumped into a girl and caused her to drop her drink on the ground. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Drew said as he looked at her, she had pretty eyes. "Nah, it's cool, trust me.", the girl said as she started to wipe the ice off of her shoes.

She then looked up at Drew, "I don't think I've seen you around here before, are you new?" the girl asked. "To this, yeah.", Drew said as he held out his hand, "Drew Torres." Drew stated as the girl looked at him. "Well, Drew you should know that the first rule of this street, never tell anyone your real name." the girl said. "Well what's yours?", Drew asked. "Tasha Raymond.", Tasha said.

Just as Tasha was getting another drink, a guy came over and playfully pushed her, "So, Amanda, who's your friend?", the guy asked. "Easy Thomas, James here isn't looking for a fight.", Tasha said as she shoved him back. Drew looked at her confusingly, he didn't know if she was telling the truth about her real name or not, either way, he thought this girl was crazy.

"Actually, I am." Drew stated as he looked at the both of them and smiled.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
